


Safe and sound

by embersandturquoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Boys In Love, Daniel Radcliffe - Freeform, Desire, Draco is insecure, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry is sweet like chocolate, Harry makes a move, Hidden Feelings, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Secret love, Sectumsempra is not happening, emotional boys, tom felton - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING:Mentioning of planned murder.----------------------------This is a kind of fix-it for the sectumsempra-scene in book 6. Instead of fighting each other, Harry and Draco have other plans...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"... he couldn´t fight it. He loved this boy with the despair of his broken soul. He dreamt of Harry. Harry was in his thoughts day and night. And whenever they met, whether in class or in the Great Hall, Draco couldn´t take his eyes off of him."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to stumble over this. Written years ago when I first discovered something like "Drarry" exists 😉. I might have had a slight crush on Tom Felton for some time...
> 
> Basically it is just some fluff-smut, so just enjoy.
> 
> More fics from this fandom may follow; I just need to translate them. English is not my first language, btw.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments. All very well appreciated. 😘

Draco felt his knees tremble and buckle. He had lost all color and his sharp-pointed face appeared paler than usual, if ever that was possible. Nausea emerged from the pit of his stomach.

_He needed to get out of here._

Harry turned around just in time to read desperation in Draco´s eyes.

Draco revolved around himself and ran straightway to the lavatories. He shut the door close behind him and sank down to the floor. His legs finally denied service and collapsed under him. His heart thudded wildly, he felt he was about to vomit, the world around him was turning and turning, he couldn´t get a hold. He tried to steady his breathing, but it was impossible. A shot of black turned to shadows and then everything went blank inside his mind.

_What had he done?_

_And worse, what more was to come? Who would be in tremendous danger because of him, Draco? Who would die more through his hand?_

Draco buried his hand into his palms and began to sob.

In his head the thoughts were spinning.

_He didn´t want this._

_He was weak, just as his father always said._

_He just couldn´t do this._

_He couldn´t go on with murdering people._

His fear climbed to unbearable heights.

There was a sound at the door. A movement.

Draco sensed slight pressure and then heard somebody coming in.

The door locked again.

Rustling of clothes.

Warmth.

Somebody sitting down beside him.

Draco didn´t dare to look up. His body tensed immediately, he stayed seated without a single move, his head still buried between his knees.

A harrumph.

The boy beside him swallowed thickly before he spoke. Draco shivered at the sound of the well-known voice.

“Draco?”

Blood shot through his veins and his cheeks dusted pink, more and more emotions shaking his body in a crash of thunder.

Once more some rustling.

One arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, cautiously. Gently. A sweet, enticing scent close to his face. Draco almost stopped breathing. His heart hammered a wild rhythm. Fear had changed into anticipation. Everything before this moment yielded into a feeling of desire pulsing through his veins. Every muscle, every cell tense now. He could not stand it any longer and slowly rose his head.

_Harry Potter._

Green eyes locking with his.

_Those gentle emerald eyes he had been dreaming of for years. The beautiful face, the soft curved lips._

Draco blushed.

Harry was not angry, there wasn´t even disgust or accuse in his eyes; Draco could not reveal any of the usual emotions in Harry´s gaze. Instead of those he saw understanding, warmth and – worry.

_Worry?!? Harry Potter, the chosen one, cared for him? Draco Malfoy, his vicious antagonist, his nemesis?!?_

Draco held his breath.

Harry reached out a hand and gently draw Draco´s chin up until their eyes were same level.

“It´s not your fault, Draco.”

said the black-haired boy.

“You are not to supposed to do it. You can step away. You can make better decisions.”

Harry stroked Draco´s porcelain skin, his fingers delicately moving along his jaw. Draco gulped.

“But he will kill me.”

he whispered, almost inaudible. Fear returned back to take over his mind. He feared his father, the deatheaters – and Voldemort. If he refused to murder Dumbledore, the Dark Lord would kill him. Not only kill him, he would let him suffer and leave him die a slow, very painful death. And then he would go for his parents. Voldemort didn´t care about feelings. Or people. Or anything but himself. Voldemort wanted Dumbledore dead – at all costs.

“He´s using you.”

Harry´s words sounded so tender and sweet in Draco´s ears.

_God, why did he feel like that – safe and sound, here in Harry Potter´s arms...?_

Draco scooted closer subtly and let his head rest against Harry´s shoulder.

The boy´s fragrance was the most wonderful thing in the world. Draco had noticed it back in their first year already. And all this time he just wanted to be Harry´s friend. But Harry refused.

The coming years Draco heavily fought against the desperate longing in his chest. He tried not to follow Harry´s moves all the time. Not to gaze at him. He tried to suppress how the beating of his heart fastened, whenever he and Harry came close.

But he couldn´t do anything about it. He loved this boy with the despair of his broken soul. He dreamt of Harry. Harry was in his thoughts day and night. And whenever they met, whether in class or in the Great Hall, Draco couldn´t take his eyes off of him.

Just last week Draco had fancied Harry reciprocating at least his gaze.

_But that just couldn´t be true._

Draco shook his head.

“What?”

Harry asked quietly. Their eyes met. Draco still wasn´t able to speak. Too many thoughts whirling through his mind, filling his capacity completely.

Harry was close now, too close. His hair brushed over Draco´s cheek. Draco bit his lower lip, he was short of holding back any longer. Gently he raised his hand, doubts still ruling his thoughts, and in a swift move he ran his fingers through Harry´s wild locks. Harry smiled and when Draco let his hand wander over his scalp down to his neck, Harry closed his eyes and let out a sweet sigh.

Draco´s heart was racing with vigour.

It had not been an illusion. Damn it, here he was stroking Harry Potter´s hair and Harry loved it.

Harry opened his eyes and reached for Draco´s free hand. Their fingers intertwined and Harry moved closer, his mouth slightly opening up. Draco sucked in the air sharply but then his eyes fell shut and he was lost.

_Finally!_

Harry´s lips tasted warmth and sweetness... unbearable sweetness... tenderly caressing Draco who effortlessly opened up to Harry´s tongue. Their kisses quickly became boisterous; Harry let out little moans and Draco felt his groin fill with heat.

He freed his hand and touched it down Harry´s side, fumbling with the waist of his jeans briefly, before he let it slip under Harry´s tee. The skin underneath felt soft and inviting. Draco escaped a moan of pleasure, enjoying the feeling under his hand and the wetness of their tongues dancing with each other.

Then something happened Draco never would have expected, at least not that quick.

Harry´s hand landed at his thigh and he wandered it up, tentatively slow but with determination. Draco couldn´t breathe for a moment and he thought about saying something – B _ut what? What? That was exactly what he had been dreaming of._ – but he didn´t and in that exact moment Harry enclosed Draco´s erection throughout the too tight jeans. Both were moaning now and hungry for the others´touch. Draco knew Harry was as hard as he himself. He wanted to touch him so badly and while Harry palmed him throughout the fabric, Draco began to fumble with the zipper of Harry´s jeans nervously. Eventually he managed to pull it down and his fingers found their way. Harry pressed into Draco´s hand and his moans grew louder. 

He had never done this with another guy. Or anyone else. He had in fact never done this enough with himself. Draco couldn´t help the burning in his stomach built to extremes and he knew he wouldn´t last. But still it was bliss and the most desired moment in his life, so he let go. He felt passion and release in the very same moment, shivers running down his spine as Harry followed shortly after him. Still panting, they engaged in sweet, loving kisses for some while before they clothed up and went back to class.

As if nothing had happened at all...


End file.
